


At Two In The Morning

by MyNameIsRochelleRae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, maybe a bit of plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsRochelleRae/pseuds/MyNameIsRochelleRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightmares always go away when I am with you, so at two in morning, we found each other in a tight embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Two In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me, I wrote this as a birthday present to myself. 
> 
> I hope you do enjoy reading it.  
> Do leave me your opinions and constructive criticism about the story for me.

Light raps on the wooden door woke Steve up. Before he could get off the bed, the door opened.

“Steve,” a rough, familiar voice was filled with the deep sorrow. Steve turned his bedside table lamp on, illuminating the room in a soft yellow glow. It was two in the morning.

“Let me help you,” Steve walked up to Bucky, who was trembling. This was a common occurrence, Bucky occasionally got nightmares. In his sleep, he would scream out against an unknown enemy.  It would wake up everyone on that floor.

Steve held Bucky in his arms and noticed that Bucky was freezing and close to tears.

“Steve, do not let them take me again,” Bucky’s voice broke, desperation filling the air. Bucky grabbed on tight to Steve’s shirt and looked at Steve, tears welling in his eyes.

“Never,” Steve whispered before kissing Bucky on the lips. Bucky deepened the kiss. “Come back to bed with me?”

“No, I do not want to sleep yet. The dreams…” Bucky stared at Steve again.

“What do you want then?” Steve asked again, knowing what the answer was.

“You,” Bucky whispered, the word barely audible.

Steve knew what Bucky was doing. He was using sex to distract himself from the nightmares. It was not that Steve minded, he loved his best friend to death and the sex was great but it was an unhealthy coping mechanism. The knocks always came at about two to three in the morning when they had missions the next day.

“Save it, Steve, I know what you are thinking now. Just indulge me?” Bucky pulled Steve to the bed, desperation fuelled his moves.

Steve made a disapproving sound but got on top of Bucky and removed his shirt. Bucky removed his own singlet. Steve examined Bucky’s body. There were many cuts and scars on the lean frame. The worst was where the metal arm was attached. The thing that started the nightmares. He planted soft kisses on the harsh scars and watched the blush from the squirming body beneath him spread to his chest. Bucky never really liked when Steve took so much time doing that.

“You are so beautiful,” Steve whispered into Bucky’s mouth before engaging in a deep kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance. Against the thin fabric of their boxers, Steve could feel Bucky growing harder.

As they continued to kiss, Steve’s hand made their way down to Bucky’s growing cock. Pulling his cock out of the fabric, he started to pump slowly. Bucky moaned into Steve’s mouth as they continued to kiss.

Up and down, up and down, Bucky started to dribble precum as Steve moved his hand faster. His moans started to echo throughout the room.

“Shh, you do not want to wake up the neighbours right?” Steve chuckled as Bucky was thrusting into Steve’s hand. It was clear he wanted more.

“Ahh, stop,” Bucky cried out, his hips still thrusting as he called out. Steve stopped moving his hand and reached for the cabinet for a bottle of lube.

“Turn around,” Steve instructed Bucky, his own need washing over him. Something switched on in him. It was not about comfort anymore, it was satisfying that burning need.

Bucky got on his hands and knees after pulling his boxers off. Steve slapped that ass hard, eliciting a moan from Bucky. Quickly freeing himself from the fabric prison, Steve spread lube on his throbbing cock. Without warning, he slammed into Bucky. Bucky cried out into the soft pillow.

“Stop waking me up at two in the morning,” Steve punctuated every word with a rough thrust. Bucky moaned gibberish into the pillow in response. Closing his eyes, he focused on the lovely muffled cries Bucky was making as he pounded hard and fast.

At two in the morning, their true nature exposed themselves. Steve, who was the country’s protector, finally did not need to act like a proper gentleman. Bucky, who was so alone, finally had someone to hold him instead of acting like a cold-blooded killer.

Steve was relentless, forcefully fucking Bucky without stopping. Bucky was desperate, moving against Steve, wanting more. Their rhythm started to become erratic. Small, fast thrusts, barely pulling out; hips shaking and moans growing louder.

“Fuck,” Steve came into Bucky. Bucky let out a long cry of satisfaction as ribbons of cum spurted out of his cock.

 

Bucky and Steve collapsed on the bed, sweaty and sticky from the sex.

“Language,” Bucky called out, while still trying to catch his breath.

“You are one to talk,” Steve pulled the sheets over them. “Hey, you feeling better?”

A silence filled the room.

“Yeah,” Bucky whispered, allowing his body to relax into Steve’s embrace.

“Anytime you need me, even at two in the morning, I will be here for you. Always,” Steve promised Bucky, his eyes closing. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Bucky’s voice trailed off as he closed his eyes as well.

“With you till the end of the line,” Steve muttered under his breath as sleep pulled him under.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write a lot sex, and this one is mostly just about the sex. Well, I had fun writing it, and that's that. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> Forgive me if there are any spelling/grammar errors, do leave comments and constructive criticism for me!  
> Please let me know if you like what you're reading by leaving me a kudos and a comment!


End file.
